A Green Monster named Jealousy
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: Summary: Tomas and Francesca date to make Violetta jealous. Will sparks fly between them? Violetta/Tomas/Francesca Mild Leon/Violetta and Leon/Ludmila Rated T for language


**A Green Monster named Jealousy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta or A Year without rain by Selena Gomez  
**

**Summary: Tomas and Francesca date to make Violetta jealous. Will sparks fly between them? Violetta/Tomas/Francesca Mild Leon/Violetta and Leon/Ludmila**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Plans **

**Violetta's POV**

_Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh_

_Can you feel me  
When I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place  
Like I've been wandering the desert  
For a thousand days (oh)  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby_

_[Chorus]  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa_

_The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind)  
Can't you hear me calling?  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me, I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me?  
There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby_

_[Chorus]_

_So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me,  
Baby baby baby oooh_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time  
I need you here, I can't explain  
But a day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)_

_[Chorus]_

_Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh_

Then suddenly I heard clapping and turned around to see Tomas applauding my performance. I tried to unconsciously straighten up my myself. I didn't know why I was so nervous around him, I mean we're friends...Just friends!... Right?  
He gave me that adorable smile of his and I could I feel my heart melt. Wait a second, what am I saying? Leon makes my heart melt not Tomas! Not Tomas, I'm with Leon NOT Tomas!

**Tomas' POV**

Her voice is amazing, wow, I started automatically applauding as soon as she finished her amazing song. She looked so nervous, it was so cute. Wait! What am I saying? She can't be cute, she's Leon's girlfriend not mine. We're just friends...right?

"Tomas!" I hear a voice call out.

"I better go," I say nervously whilst shoving my hands into my back pockets.

"Yeah." She says with a small smile on her face.

She goes to hug me while I put my hand out for her to shake it. I thought that she wouldn't want us to be too close since you know... I go to hug her and she puts her hand out for me to shake. It was a bit awkward so we just high fived and I left.

**Francesca's POV**

I just had the greatest idea on how Tomas could win Violetta back! Sure I like him, I mean who wouldn't? He's the three 'S's - Smart, Sexy and So damn perfect! But Violetta makes him happy, I want him to be happy, therefore I want him to be with Vilu. Life sucks sometimes, doesn't it? I call out to Tomas ready to tell him the plan.

**3rd person's POV**

"Fran that's a brilliant idea! Thank you so much for doing this for me! You're the best friend I could ask for!" Tomas said ecstatically.

'Friends, right.' Fran thought and the she said, "So we'll pretend date to make Vilu jealous so you can win her back!"

"Thank you Francesca! I know you had feelings for me but you deserve someone who would only think about you and what you need. And I wish I could be that person for you, but I can't." He gave her a sad smile.

"Tom, even if you felt just a little for me that would be fine, because I like you for you and I wouldn't want you to change. Not for me or anyone else, okay? I want you to be happy and she makes you happy so I'll do whatever it takes to get the two of you together." she smiled brightly in return.

He hugged her tightly and whispered "thank you" in her ear.

"So, we should head to the Restoband and tell everyone the good news!" Fran smiled.

"Yeah, let's go," Tomas said while slinging his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review, fav and follow if you would like me to continue with this story. Longer and better chapters to come:)!**


End file.
